Through Sickness and In Health
by MichaelCotedeWeatherly
Summary: House discovers that Chase has a secret. Will Chase let him help? HouseChase SLASH. Mentions of self-harm.
1. House Finds Out

**Summary:** House discovers that Chase has a secret. Will Chase let him help?  
 **Rating:** M for minor sexual themes, and minor adult themes.  
 **Pairings:** Established HouseChase, SLASH  
 **Characters:** OOC R. Chase, OOC G. House  
 **Status:** One-shot chapters  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Mentions of self-harm.  
 **Author's Note:** Hello! I'm pretty sure I'm the only one left in the House fandom but this is just a little hurt!Chase story that's been in my mind for a while. I will be adding one-shot chapters to this.

 **Through Sickness and In Health**

Chase sat in the bathtub, knees to his chest, feeling the hot water from the shower spray down his back. He was holding his razor in his hands, the silver blades glittering in the spray of water. It was so tempting for him to break the razor and use the small blades against his skin. Chase spread his leg out in front himself, softly tracing the scar tissue from years of self-hatred. He felt tears come to his eyes as he felt the urge again. He didn't know why he felt the need to cut anymore. He was in a happy relationship of almost 2 years with House, whom he had been fantasising over for years – since his interview to become a fellow. He had only cut once or twice since House and he had started dating, and the cuts were small enough to claim that they were from the neighbour's cat. House didn't know about his 'issue'. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, of course he did, but this was his only escape when things got too hard. He didn't want that taken away from him. And now was one of those times. Foreman was on his back about some clinic hours that he hadn't done last week, more than one patient from the clinic had refused to have him as a doctor because they had heard that he was gay, and a patient on steroids had punched him in the face.

' _A couple cuts won't be too bad. It's just to help.'_ He reasoned with himself. He skilfully took the blades out of the razor, years of practice making it a quick job. He placed the small piece of silver on his hip, where his boxer briefs would cover the injury, pulling the blade across his skin multiple times. He stopped counting after ten. He had to choke back the sobs, not wanting House to hear him, even though the sound of the shower would have covered the cries. Once he felt a little better, he watched the blood turn to pink colour from the water. Deciding he had spent too long in the bathroom, he washed the blood away before shutting the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist – after making sure the bleeding had stopped. He made his way to the bedroom, hearing House in the kitchen fixing dinner. Chase was quick to pull his underwear on, just in case House walked in. He pulled on a pair of socks and pyjama pants, deciding to stay shirtless and leaving his hair to air dry, before going to join his boyfriend in the kitchen. House turned his head as he heard Chase pad quietly into the room.

"Hey." He greeted, noting the redness of his lover's eyes, but choosing not to mention it, before turning back to the pasta.

"Hi." Chase replied quietly, making himself busy by making coffee. House could tell that his lover wasn't feeling great, so he walked up to him and gave him a hug from behind. He felt Chase tense for a second, before melting in House's embrace. Chase turned and wrapped his arms around House's waist, burying his face in the older man's shoulder.

"What's the matter, baby?" House asked, rubbing soothing circle on Chase's bare back. He felt Chase shrug against him, and heard him take a shuddery breath.

"I'm just tired, I guess." Chase whispered into House's neck, trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. "I love you."

"I love you too." House hugged the Aussie tighter, concerned. He pulled away from Chase a little, putting their foreheads against each other. "You would tell me if anything was bothering you, right?" Chase nodded, giving him a small smile. House kissed him gently on the lips, before pulling him in for another tight hug. "Good." Chase snuggled closer into House, just wanting to feel loved. He felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt him. House pressed his lips softly onto the top of Chase's head, the blonde hair tickling his nose. Chase allowed himself a few more moments of comfort before pulling away regretfully. He latched onto House's hand though, not willing to give up all physical contact just yet.

"The pastas gonna burn." He told the older man, pulling him across the kitchen.

 **CHASEHOUSE**

After the couple had finished eating, they were now watching a bad movie together, Chase curled up at House's side like a kitten. He was feeling a lot better than he was before, but he just wanted to be touching House. The older doctor had an arm wrapped around the Australian's shoulders, and instead of watching the movie, was watching his lover doze. Chase had one hand loosely holding one of his, and the other had a fist full of House's tshirt. House would never admit it to anyone, but he found it pretty damn cute. House had been worried for his boyfriend earlier, seeing the tear-rimmed eyes before dinner, and feeling how tightly he had been held by the Aussie. But he seemed to have cheered up since then, but he would make sure to keep a close eye on him. He ran a hand lightly through the long blonde hair lightly, making Chase stir. Chase looked up at House with bleary eyes, and gave him a drunking smile.

"Hi." He snuggled closer to his source of heat.

"Hey." House returned the smile. "How 'bout we go to bed? You look pretty tired."

"I can think of something else I'd rather do in the bedroom." Chase moved his hand slowly down House's leg, and giving his groin a gentle squeeze. House moaned. Chase got up, straddling House, and giving him a strong kiss, moaning at the pleasure. House moaned into Chase's mouth, deepening the kiss, his erection growing at the sudden grinding of Chase's hips.

"Let's take this into the bedroom." House breathes heavily, pushed Chase off him gently, before dragging him down the hall. Chase began undressing House as the made their way down the hall. Chase made sure the light was off before taking his clothes off. House was quick to push his lover onto the bed in the darkness, giving his a lust-filled kiss.

 **CHASEHOUSE**

House awoke to Chase lightly drawing patterns on his chest with his finger. He stretched out happily, running a hand through the blonde hair, still covered in sweat from the night before.

"Morning, baby." He greeted his young Australian. Chase looked up at him from his spot – curled up at House's side – and smiled at him.

"Hi." Chase shivered as House rubbed a hand up and down his side. "What are we going to do today?" he asked, purring slightly at the pleasure he was getting from House. It was Saturday, so they didn't have to go to work. House kissed his lips, continuing to rub his hand up and down his lover.

"Well, I was thinking that we could – what the…" his voice trailed off as his hand brushed against raised, jagged skin on Chase's hip, where it should have been smooth. "What's this?" Chase barely had time to register what was happening as House pulled back the duvet, revealing Chase's naked body, and focusing on the self-inflicted cuts on his lover's tanned hip. "What the hell, Chase? What did you do?!" Chase was quick to get up and pull on the boxer briefs from last night, which had been discarded on the floor. How could he be so stupid!

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He sent a grin in House's direction as he pulled a tshirt over his head.

"If it's 'nothing', then you won't care if I look at it." House sat himself on the edge of bed, reaching over to Chase, and pulled him over by his tshirt. Chase shook his head nervously.

"Seriously, Greg. It's nothing to worry about."

"Robbie." House said sternly. Chase sighed.

"Fine." He whispered, accent thickening with anxiety. House gently pulled down the waistband of the Aussie's underwear enough to reveal the cuts. He traced them gently, noticing how Chase was shaking slightly.

"Oh, Robbie." House said quietly, pulling Chase down beside him.

"I'm sorry." Chase whispered, staring at his lap, playing with the hem of his tshirt.

"What made you do it?" House asked gently. "Why didn't you talk to me instead?" he wrapped an arm around Chase's waist, pulling the young doctor closer. Chase shrugged.

"I…it's just always been a part of my life…it helps…" he whispered, scared that House was going to break up with him. "This is the first time since we've together that I've done it though!" he was quick to add, choosing not to mention the 'cat attacks'.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?" House asked carefully, not wanting to upset Chase. Chase fiddled with his tshirt some more.

"Um…since I was 12/13, I guess…" he mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. He stood up quickly, putting as much distance between himself and House as he could in the small bedroom. "Look, can we just forget about this? I won't do it again, and it shouldn't have happened in the first place. It was a moment of weakness, and I know it's pathetic but it happened and we can't change that, so can we forget about it?" he rambled, pacing nervously, running his hands through his hair. House stood and limped awkwardly over to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a comforting hug.

"You know I can't do that." Chase struggled against him, but House just held him tighter. "I can't stand by, not doing anything, while you continue to hurt yourself."

"But I'm not, Greg!" Chase finally freed himself, pushing roughly against the older man. "I told you! It's the first time in two years that I've done it, and it's also the last time!" Chase pulled on a pair of jeans quickly before making his way out of the bedroom angrily. House hobbled after him, not bothering to pull on any clothes.

"You don't know that, Robbie! What if you want to do it again? What if you go too far?" House followed the younger man into the kitchen. "I don't want to lose you, Robbie." He said the last part quietly, voice thick with emotion. Chase stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face his lover.

"You won't lose me, Greg." He took hold of House's hands. "I can promise you that."

"We have to talk about this." House whispered. Chase signed.

"There's nothing to talk about! I won't do it again! I don't _want_ to do it again." Chase squeezed House's hands. House could see that the Australian wasn't going to budge, so he decided on a compromise.

"Okay…but you have to promise one thing."

"Anything."

"You have to tell me if you want to hurt yourself again. Even if it's the smallest urge." Chase blinked.

"Greg…"

"Please, Robbie." House pleaded. "I want to help. I can't lose you." Tears came to his eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Chas whispered. House wrapped his arms around Chase's waist, pulling him close.

"Thank you." Chase placed his lips softly on House's.

"I love you, Greg."

"I love you too."


	2. I Didn't Mean Too

**Summary:** When House punches Chase, Chase takes it to heart.  
 **Rating:** M for adult themes.  
 **Pairings:** Established HouseChase, SLASH  
 **Characters:** OOC R. Chase, OOC G. House  
 **Status:** One-shot chapters  
 **Spoilers:** Minor 3x09 Finding Judas  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Mentions of self-harm  
 **Author's Note:** Chase is really OOC in this one, and I'm not really sure if it works or not, please let me know :)

 **Through Sickness and in Health**

 **I Didn't Mean Too**

He hit him. House had actually _hit_ him. Logically, Chase knew it was because his leg was hurting bad, and he had happened to be in front of him, it wasn't anything he had done. But that didn't make his heart hurt any less that he had been punched by the one man who made him feel safe. Professionally, he stood back up, shook it off, and continued as if nothing had happened. It was a different story when it came to his _personal_ relationship with House though. House tried to apologise the whole ride back to the apartment, but Chase just glared out of the window, ignoring the older man.

"Robbie, please!" House begged as they stood in the elevator, going to the fourth floor. "You know I didn't mean to hit you! My leg was – _is_ – really sore today, I wasn't thinking!" Chase continued to ignore him as he unlocked the apartment door. "You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose! I _love_ you!" Chase slammed the bedroom door in his face, locking it from the inside. House sighed, hearing the click of the lock. What had he done?! "I'll just wait out here then." He said to Chase through the door, although he doubted the Australian was listening. He lowered himself onto the carpeted floor by the bedroom door, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

Inside the room, Chase was pacing frantically, running his hands through his hair, gripping and tugging strands every so often. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He felt tears prick his eyes. Was he supposed to forgive and forget? Was he supposed to wait House out and make him feel even more guilty? Was he supposed to scream and yell at him, show how angry he was? But he wasn't angry. He was hurt and upset, but not angry. He felt sorry that his lover's leg was hurting, but that didn't excuse him hitting him. Did it? Chase bit his lip, not noticing he was biting hard enough to draw blood. Maybe it was his own fault that he had been punched. Perhaps House was getting sick of him being around all the time. He continued to pace, his hand movements in his hair getting more violent. He stopped suddenly as something caught his eye. A pair of scissors were lying a beam of sunlight, the light bouncing of the metal and into his eye. It had been roughly a month since House had discovered about his self-harm. A month since Chase had _promised_ to tell House when he wanted to injure himself. Doctor Robert Chase always kept his promises. Didn't he? He edged his way slowly towards the scissors, almost cautiously, picking them and examining then as though he had never seen scissors before. It would be so easy to forget all of this. It would be so easy for him to cut himself to punish himself for being a nuisance and to go tell House that he forgave him for the punch and that it could all be over. It sounded so simple, but Chase always kept his promises. He placed the scissors back on the desk before letting out a frustrated cry. He tried to think of ways he could cut without House knowing, but still keep his promise. Maybe he could pretend that he wanted to cut later? No, it wasn't the same, it didn't count. He could just tell his boyfriend that he had cut himself, that he didn't even realise what he was doing until it was too late. That idea sounded good to Chase. It was only a small lie, but mainly truth. Chase picked up the scissors again and rolled up his sleeve. He was still too upset to think clearly about _where_ he was directing his self-hatred towards. He made 7 long, shallow cuts horizontally across his left wrist. He was still lucid enough not to cut too deep. He stopped when he heard House trying to get him to unlock the door.

"Please open the door." House pleaded to him. "I want to make it up to you." Chase looked back down at his arm. _Fuck!_ He thought to himself, realizing that he had broken a promise. His previous excuse didn't seem to matter to him anymore. The tears that had previously refused to fall made their way down his cheeks. He couldn't hold back the sob that choked its way out of Chase's throat.

"Robbie? Baby? Are you crying? Please don't cry." House whispered through the door. Chase forgot about being annoyed at being hit. His only focus was that he had broken his promise to the man he loved. More tears fell and another sob left his lips. He put his hand back into his hair, not noticing the red tinge that the blood from his wrist was leaving in the blonde locks. He moved quickly to the door, unlocking it for House before going to the other side of the room, wailing apologies. House was quick to get up off the ground and hurry into the room.

"I'm sorry!" Chase cried out, tears falling faster. "I didn't mean too!" House looked at him, confused.

"Sorry for what? This is my fault, Robbie." House tried to calm his lover, who was borderline hysterical. Chase shook his head.

"I-I broke my promise!" he hiccupped, pulling at his hair. House's eyes went wide.

"Let me see, baby." He said soothingly, hating that he drove the younger doctor to harm himself. Chase shook his head again.

"I didn't mean too!" he continued to cry out, gasping for air through his sobs. House was quick to close the distance between them, trying to stop Chase from pacing.

"I know you didn't mean too, it's okay." He said soothed quietly. His heartstrings pulled at the sound of his lover's sobs. "Will you let me see what you did? I want to help." Now that was up close, he could see the streaks of red in the blonde hair. Chase continued to shake his head, gasping some more. "Take deep breaths, you're going to hyperventilate…that's it…good boy…" House gently pushed Chase to sit on the bed as he helped him regulate his breathing. As the younger man started to calm down, House gently pried his hands out of his hair, inspecting the self-inflicted wounds on the Australian's wrist. He had to swallow a lump in his throat. "Oh baby…I'm sorry I made you do this." He whispered. Chase stared at him, as if he had three heads.

"It…it's my fault!" he hiccupped. "If I wasn't being so ann-annoying, you wouldn't have needed to hit me, and nothing would have happened!" the sobs were lessening but the tears continued to flow down the flushed cheeks. House placed a hand gently on Chase's cheek, hating himself when the kid flinched.

"No." he said sternly. "You were _not_ being annoying! I hit you for _no reason_. This is all _my_ fault. _Not_ yours." Chase tried to argue through his tears. "No, Robert. _My_ fault. Got it?" Chase sniffed, giving a small nod. House gave a small smile. "Good. Now, why don't I clean these for you?" He quickly went to the kitchen to grab the First Aid kit. Once again, his heart broke at the sight of Chase when he re-entered the bedroom. He was in the same spot on the bed, but he had pulled his legs to his chest, making him appear 15 years old. The tears still hadn't stopped either. House sat by him on the bed again, taking a hold of the injured arm, making a quick but thorough job of cleaning and bandaging up the wrist.

"I'm sorry." Chase whispered as he secured the bandage. "I really didn't mean to break the promise." He sniffled. House placed the First Aid kit aside and pulled the blonde into a hug.

"I know…shhh…it's okay, baby." He rubbed his hand in soothing circles on his back. Chase pulled back slightly, eyes frantic, puffy, and red.

"I need you to forgive me." He whispered, looking for redemption. House pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's flushed temple.

"I forgive you." He wiped away tears from the soft cheeks with his thumb. "Why don't you go freshen up, and we can go and do something together, yeah?" Chase sniffed again, wiping a hand across his wet face.

"O-okay." He uncurled himself and shuffled towards the bathroom. He paused at the threshold of the bedroom door for a moment, turning back to face the older doctor. "Greg?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" House watched as Chase fiddled with the bandage.

"Will…can we go to the church?" he asked quietly. While House had forgiven him, he needed God to forgive him also. House tilted his head curiously.

"Why?" he asked slowly. Chase knew how much he hated being in churches. He always refused to go to Sunday mass with the younger man, but that didn't stop Chase asking him to join him every week.

"I…I want to go to confession." He admitted quietly. "You don't have to come in with me, I'll be quick." He added quickly, not wanting House to feel uncomfortable.

"I'll come with you." House smiled at his young duckling. He knew Chase needed some comfort tonight, and he wouldn't let his non-beliefs about God get in the middle of that. He already felt bad enough.

"Really?" Chase's face brightened. God, House loved that smile.

"Just don't expect it all the time." Chase nodded happily and bounded out the room, going to clean his face and get changed. Honestly, House would go to church every day if it meant he got to see that smile. Once Chase was ready, the pair made the walk down the street to the Catholic Church, hand in hand.


	3. Talk to Me

**Through Sickness and in Health**

 **Summary:** House is scared. Not that he would ever admit that though. Chase had stopped talk to him. To anyone.  
 **Rating:** M for adult themes  
 **Pairings:** Established HouseChase, SLASH  
 **Characters:** OOC R. Chase, OOC G. House  
 **Status:** One-shot chapters  
 **Spoilers:** none in this chapter  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Mentions of self-harm and bulimia  
 **Author's Note:** I really like this one, I hope you do to :) It's not as long as other chapters but there is a reason for that, you'll see ;)

 **Talk to Me  
**  
House was scared. Not that he would ever admit it though. Chase had stopped talking to him, to anyone. And House didn't know why.  
Cuddy had given the diagnostic team two months of mandatory vacation, so House decided to surprise Chase by taking him to Australia for the second month and Chase had kissed him silly and had cried. House knew how much the blonde missed his home country, but couldn't afford to get plane tickets there and back. Once he had calmed down, he told House stories from his teenage years spent at Bondi and watching his mother preform at the Opera House with the Australian ballet company before she turned to alcohol. That had been three weeks ago now, and Chase had stopped talking a week ago.  
 _Flashback_  
The couple were lying in bed together in the late morning, talking lazily about nothing, and drawing patterns lightly on each other with their fingers. Chase stretched, yawning in a way that reminded House of a cat, and got up.  
"Hey, where are you going?" House whined. "We're on vacation!" Chase laughed at him, making his way to the en-suite bathroom.  
"I need to pee, Greg. I'll only be two minutes." He grinned as House pouted. House stretched out lazily as he waited for his wombat to finish his business. He frowned as he heard the sounds of retching.  
"Robbie? You okay in there?" Chase seemed fine a moment ago, didn't he? He heard the toilet flush, and the tap turn on, presumably Chase was brushing his teeth. Chase came back into the bedroom a moment later with tear-stained cheeks. "Robbie?" House asked, as Chase lay back down, trembling slightly. "What's wrong?" he pulled the Australian close to him.  
"I'm fine." Chase whispered into House's chest. He sniffed and closed his eyes. "Must have been the pizza last night." He mumbled, accent heavier, clutching at House's shirt. House ran his hand soothingly up and down Chase's back, pressing a kiss to his blonde hair.  
 _End of Flashback  
_ That was the last time House had heard the Aussie accent that he's grown to love, and it was killing him. House didn't know what was wrong and he didn't know how to help. He would ask Chase multiple times a day if he was okay, and he would get a nod and a small smile in return every time. Chase would still smile, and hug him. He didn't want to kiss on the lips as much, but would happily kiss a cheek, or neck. Sex was a definite no also. Chase didn't even sleep shirtless anymore. He would always wear a pair of boxer-briefs – sometimes a pair of sweats – and one of House's t-shirts. Everything else was pretty much normal, apart from the lack of Aussie accent around the apartment. Chase had found other ways to communicate, and he used physical things to show emotions. House had been quick to learn that if he was huggy, he was feeling vulnerable. Chase had a very cuddly nature naturally, but it had gotten worse in the last week. If he wanted to hold House's hand a lot, or placed his head on the other man's shoulder, he was feeling upset, or sad. If he didn't want to be touched, he was angry. Unlike when he spoke, he didn't try to hide his emotions. It was like he had just…given up. And it scared the hell out of House. House had made it clear with Chase that he would be checking him every once in a while for self-harm injuries until he spoke again, and Chase didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to relax when House had brought it up. The pair were currently sat watching TV after a busy day of beginning to pack for Australia. Chase had his head on the older man's shoulder, and a hand loosely on top of House's, while dozing lightly. House sighed as he looked down at his lover. He just wanted to help. He sighed sadly again, placing a quick kiss to Chase's temple.

Chase's POV  
  
 _A week ago_

I grin up at House as I stretch lazily, leaning up to kiss him softly. I moan internally as I feel the pain in my bladder again, reminding me that I can only hold it for so long. I yawned as I pulled away from House, getting out of the warm bed.  
"Hey, where are you going?" House whines to me. "We're on vacation!" I laugh at him, moving towards the bathroom.  
"I need to pee, Greg. I'll only be two minutes." I promise him, grinning as he pouted at me like a child. I close the door, not bothering to lock it, and go to take care of Mother Nature. My eyes land on the set of scales that were by the sink.  
' _I haven't weighed myself in a few weeks_.' I think to myself as I finish up. I take a breath before stepping on, having always been self-conscious about my weight thanks to my mother. My heart drops as the numbers flash at me from my feet. _130lbs_. _'I've gained 5lbs since being on vacation._ ' I think to myself, horrified that I've let myself slip like that. " _I'm disgusting!_ ' I drop to my knees in front of the toilet bowl, not caring that I still hadn't flushed after urinating yet, and shoved my index and middle finger down my throat roughly, gagging painfully before vomiting what little was in my stomach from the night before, tears streaming down my face.  
"Robbie? You okay in there?" I heard House call to me. ' _Shit! I can't tell him. He'll be disappointed that gained all that weight.'_ I decide quickly, as I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I shuffle meekly back into the bedroom, keeping my eyes to the floor. House pulls me into him as I get back under the covers, mumbling that I'm fine into his strong chest, and closing my eyes, clutching at his shirt desperately.

 _Present_

I know House is worried, but I just can't find it in myself to speak. What if he smells vomit on my breath from the multiple times I purge each day and night while he can't hear me? What if he knows and is waiting for me to tell him so he can yell at me? I always smile when he asks if I'm okay. I'm always lying, I'm not okay. And I need House to help me.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note:** Let me know if you want me to post a continuation of this chapter ;)


	4. Talk to Me (Part 2)

**Through Sickness and in Health**

 **Author's Note:** Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm happy with this one or not, so please let me know if it is a good continuation from the last chapter. If it's not, I shall rewrite it. Enjoy.

 **Talk to Me: Part 2**

Chase wiped his mouth as he slouched against the toilet bowl. He and House had just gotten back from dinner, having eaten at a local Italian restaurant, and even though he only managed to eat half of his vegetable risotto, he felt horribly bloated and fat. House decided to play on his piano when they came back, and Chase had excused himself to go do some laundry, using the noise of his boyfriend's instrument and the washing machine to vomit the food before it had time to make a difference to his weight. He still hadn't spoken, and they were leaving for Australia in two days. Chase wanted to feel comfortable and confident with his body – especially his stomach – for when he went back home. He wanted to be able to walk about in just his board shorts and flip-flops, instead of having to wearing a tank top. He wanted House to feel _proud_ to be walking around the hot city with him. He wiped a shaking hand across his face, wiping stray tears away. _'I can't keep doing this.'_ Chase thought to himself as he flushed the toilet and went to brush his teeth. _'I'm a doctor; I know the risks of this!'_ Of course, it was also easier for him to lose weight as a doctor, as he often pulled long shifts, and it was easy to forget about eating regularly as the patients always came first. He took a deep breath as he stepped on the scales for the first time in 4 days. He was 123lbs last time he checked. He looked down at the blinking numbers, grinning when he saw that he now weight 115lbs. He knew he was now underweight, but he didn't care. 120lbs had been his goal weight, and the fact the he lost more made him very happy. What worried him was that he knew it would be hard for him to stop purging after every meal. It had been hard enough the first time round when he was 16, he knew it would be harder second time. He knew he would need the help of his lover, but he didn't know how to ask. He really wanted to tell House, but he was scared that he would be mad at him. He rubbed his face as his stood up, flushing the toilet. He turned towards the sink and froze as he caught his reflection in the mirror. He had circles under his eyes, and his cheeks sunken. Tears came to his eyes as his reflection reminded him of his mother, and he couldn't stop them from falling. _'This has to stop.'_ He slowly made his way back down to House, not bothering to try to stop the tears. The quiet sound of his lover playing _Comptine d'un autre été, l'après-midi_ instantly calmed him a little. House looked up as he heard the quiet footsteps stop at the threshold of the living room. His fingers stilled instantly as his eyes landed on his upset lover.

"Rob? What's the matter?" Chase opened his mouth to respond, but instead, a new set of tears started, and he started sobbing into his hands. House, scared slightly about what was making his Aussie so upset, was quick to get up from his piano bench and limp over quickly, pulling Chase into his chest. "Robbie? What happened?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on the younger man's back. Chase shook his head in response and continued to bawl into House, clutching at his shirt. "Shh baby, it's okay." House tried to sooth his hysterical boyfriend. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay." His comforting words just made Chase cry harder.

' _Maybe he cut himself?'_ House thought to himself as he held Chase tighter, but he quickly dismissed the idea as the younger man had never acted like this when he cut himself (aside from the first time). House gently led Chase to the couch, making him sit as his sobs started to subside. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly once the sobbing had turned into quiet sniffles. Chase gazed up at him, biting his lip.

"You'll be mad." He whispered, voice hoarse from no usage.

' _He spoke!'_ House cried in his mind. _'Wait, why would I be mad? I'm never mad at him?'  
_ "Why would I be mad, baby? I could never mad at you." Chase looked down to his lap nervously.

"If you don't get mad at me, you'll just get mad at yourself." He whispered. "I don't like it when you get mad at yourself." He confessed. House could feel his heart breaking. He gently pulled Chase's chin up to look at him.

"I will _never_ be mad at you." House assured him. "And I can't help it if I get mad at myself, but, I can promise that I'll try not to." Chase bit his lip again, looking unsure. "I love you no matter what, Robbie. You know that. Now, what's got my little wombat all upset?" Chase sniffed, taking a shaky breath.

"I…uh…I need your…um…help." He whispered, wringing his hands together. House frowned slightly. He placed a comforting hand over his young lover's shaking ones.

"Help with what, babe?" House asked quietly. Chase shook his head, not wanting to admit it. "Baby, I can't help you if I don't know what you need help with." That sentence alone had telling House everything; from when he was 16, to when he first stopped talking a few weeks ago. He was once again in tears as he finished, and even House had tears in his eyes as he pulled his duckling into his chest, pressing a kiss on top of the blonde locks. "Oh, baby." He breathed, head spinning. How could he have missed this? Why didn't he notice that Robert was losing weight? Looking at his face now, it was obvious. As if he could sense House's inner-anger, Chase pulled away frantically.

"I knew you would be mad! I didn't want to make you mad." Chase cried, trying to pull out of House's grasp.

"I'm not mad, Robbie!" House tried to sooth him. "I'm upset that I didn't notice, but I'm not mad." The older man placed his forehead against the younger's. "I'm so proud of you for telling me, you know that?" he whispered. He pressed their lips gently together for a moment. "We will get through this together." Chase flung his arms around House's neck suddenly.

"I love you so much." And the pair stayed like that until they eventually fell asleep, nervously awaiting the future that they knew would be difficult.


	5. Talk to Me (Part 3)

**Through Sickness and In Health**

 **Talk to Me: Part 3**

When Chase woke up, he was alone and in bed. He turned, yawning, to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 1034. He stretched, trying to think back to last night. His movements stilled as it dawned on him that he told House. He _told_ House. House _knew_. The Australian's hand went to his hair and tugged.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God." He mumbled, rocking slightly, pulling his knees to his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He had to swallow tears that suddenly formed in his eyes. House appeared by his side suddenly, reaching to calm the tugging hands.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter?" House asked gently, even though he had a pretty good idea of the answer. Chase stared at him, eyes fearful.

"I told you." He whispered, not trusting his voice. House smiled softly, pulling the younger man into his side.

"Yeah, you did." He pressed a light kiss to Chase's temple. "And I know how hard that it was for you, and I'm really proud of you." Chase looked into House's eyes, searching for lies, and saw nothing but truth. He blushed, turning his face into House's shoulder.

"We're gonna have to talk about it, aren't we?" Chase mumbled into his boyfriend's neck. He felt House nod against him.

"Yeah…but first, breakfast!" House kissed him again. Chase smiled uncertainly, and nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

 **HOUSECHASE**

Chase pushed his cereal around the bowl, leaning his head against his hand, which was absentmindedly twirling and tugging lightly at his hair. He was too nervous to eat. His stomach rolled and clenched at the mere thought of his spoon passing his lips. He looked up from his bowl of soggy food as he heard House sigh. The older man pointed at the bowl, causing to Chase's cheeks to turn red.

"I'm not hungry." He whispered, continuing to push the spoon around.

"You have to eat, Rob." House told him softly. Chase nodded.

"I know…I really am just not hungry."

"Babe – "

"I'm just nervous." He interrupted, flashing a nervous little grin. House snorted, putting his own spoon down.

"Guess we shoulda started with 'the talk', huh?" Chase let out a little laugh, giving a small nod. House moved his seat closer to Chase's, taking the younger man's free hand in his. "Okay, I think you should try anti-depressants." House voiced slowly and gently. Chase looked down at his lap, biting his lip. "I completely get it if you do –"

"No! I, uh…I think you're right…" Chase looked up for moment before quickly looking away again. House was shocked.

"Wait, really?" Chase nodded hesitantly.

"I think so, yeah…" Chase whispered. "I have more bad days than good ones, and they've been getting worse lately. I was put on fluoxetine when I was sixteen, but it didn't really work so I stopped taking it after two years." He pulled on his hair some more, not noticing that strands of blonde was landing in his forgotten cereal bowl.

"Stop that, or you'll hurt yourself." House reprimanded softly, taking hold of the hand tangled in hair. Chase stared at his hand, frowning.

"I don't even realise I'm doing it." Chase says quietly. House kissed the other's hand.

"We can look into it, alright?" Chase nodded. "Do you want to try something stronger than fluoxetine?" Chase shrugged, sniffing suspiciously. House placed his fingers under Chase's chin, lifting his head gently to look at him. There were slow tears making their way down the tanned cheeks. House wiped them away with his thumb.

"None of that." He smiled sadly when Chase leaned into his touch. "Why the tears?" Chase sniffed again, and rubbed his eyes with a fist, reminding House of a small child who was tired.

"I just feel like I'm weak." He whispered, looked at the intertwined hands. "It feels like I'm a teenager again." He confessed, a few more tears leaking out of his ocean-orbs. House put an arm around his wombat's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. Chase closed his eyes, sighing as he leaned heavily against the American. "I hate this." He mumbled.

"It'll get better, I promise." House whispered into the blonde hair.

 **HOUSECHASE**

The pair spent the next few hours finishing off getting ready for Australia. They joked and teased each other as they cleaned the apartment and finished packing bags. Chase picked up his violin from by House's piano, feeling the smooth wood gently.

"Hey, Greg? Do you mind if I take it?" Chase asked, turning to face his boyfriend. House grinned at him.

"I was hoping you would." At Chase's questioning look, he continued. "I like it when you play, you're good. And I can see that it makes you calm." Chase's eyes began tearing up.

"You really think I'm good?" he asked quietly, looking down at his instrument. No-one had told him that before. House nodded, smiling.

"The best." He confirmed, placing an affectionate hand on Chase's cheek, wiping away stray tears. Chase rubbed his eyes violently, placing the violin back down.

"Why do I have to cry all the time?" he asked softly, accent thick. "I feel stupid." He rubbed his face again, sighing as House embraced him tightly.

"It's just your brain playing with your emotions." House explained softly, not caring that Chase was a doctor himself and should know all of this stuff. "Once you find some meds that work for you it'll get better for you to control." Chase nuzzled into House's body closer, closing his eyes. "Do you want to get checked out before we go away?" House felt a little nodded against his chest. "PPTH or General? I can see if Wilson will check you out, or I have a couple buddies at General if you would feel more comfortable there?"

"General." Chase mumbled tiredly into House's shirt, the emotional and busy day finally catching up with him, despite it only being 5pm. He sighed contently again; relaxing more in House's arms as the older man began stroking his hair.

"How about you go take a nap and I'll make an appointment for tomorrow?"

"'m comfy 'ere." Chase protested weakly, but not putting up much of a fight when House began to lead him down the hall to the bedroom. House laid his duckling down carefully, smiling when h e began snoring softly as soon as his head hit the pillow. The kid looked so damn young when he was sleeping. House ran a hand lightly through the blonde hair, causing Chase to sink deeper into the pillows. House frowned slightly when his fingers found a small bald spot in the midst of the sun-kissed locks. He would need to mention that to the doctor tomorrow. With a final look at Chase, he limped back into the kitchen, pulling out his phone and scrolling through the contacts. He looked for the number of a doctor at Princeton General that he trusted well.

"Hey, Stevenson. It's House." He said when the line connected. "I need a favour…"


	6. Doctor's Orders

**Through Sickness and In Health**

 **Doctor's Orders**

Chase was nervous. No, actually, he was _terrified_. He and House were sat in Princeton General's waiting room, waiting to see Doctor Jacob Stevenson. His leg was bouncing up and down nervously, and a hand was twirling hair around his fingers subconsciously. He was just a bundle of nerves. _'What if the doctor says I'm a flight risk? What if I can't go to Australia tomorrow? What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks it's all for attention?'_ he thought to himself, his mind whirling. He was pulled from his thoughts by House taking hold of the hand that was playing with his hair.

"You're thinking to loud." House kissed the back of his hand. "It'll be fine. Stevenson's a good doctor." Chase nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen. I'm a doctor, I know the basics of what's gonna happen. We'll finish this and get any meds needed and then go home and finish getting ready for tomorrow." He rambled nervously. House let him, knowing that his wombat needed to let off his nervous energy somehow. House rubbed his thumb over the back of Chase's hand while they continued to wait.

"Robert Chase?" A young nurse called, looking up from a clipboard. "Doctor Stevenson will see you now." She smiled kindly in his direction when he stood up. He tried to ignore how his legs shook as he followed the nurse. He grabbed House's hand again for comfort, cringing slightly when he realized how sweaty his palms were, but House either didn't notice, or didn't care. The older man just continued to rub the pad of his thumb on Robert's hand. As the pair got closer to the exam room, Chase's steps slowed and his breathing shallowed and quickened. House politely told the nurse they would be there in a moment, and pulled the blonde closer.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Chase looked up at him, panic on his face and a layer of tears in his eyes.

"I can't do it." He choked out. "I just – oh god – please…"

"Hey, Robbie, hey – look at me." The pair locked eyes. "It's going to be alright. I'm going to be with you the _whole_ time." Chase nodded, trying to swallow the tears. House pulled him into a quick, tight hug, kissing his forehead lightly. "Ready?" he asked once the younger man seemed to have calmed down.

"Yeah…sorry." Chase whispered, slowly edging his way towards the office that the nurse had shown them too.

"Nothing to be sorry for." House promised, leading the way.

"Hello, Greg!" Doctor Stevenson greeted his friend as the couple entered the room. He smiled brightly at Chase. "You must Robert, I'm Doctor Stevenson, but please, call me Austin." Chase gave him a nervous smile, and shook the doctor's hand. Stevenson was a tall man, roughly House's height, with round glasses and a balding head. He looked friendly enough.

"Hello." He greeted quietly, taking a seat by his boyfriend and taking a hold of his hand.

"So, what seems to be the problem today?" Stevenson directed to Chase, who stuttered for a moment before turning to House, silently asking the older man to explain, feeling like a child. House rubbed his hand comfortingly.

"Basically," House began. "We think that Rob has a form of depression or anxiety, more than likely, both." He explained. "He often goes through periods of not wanting to do anything but lie in bed for days, and goes through a destructive cycle of self-harm. And he has an issue with gaining weight, having dealt with bulimia when he was younger." Stevenson nodded thoughtfully.

"What about anxiety-wise?" he asked.

"He gets all shaky and can work himself into panic attacks when he's nervous or scared about something, or feeling unsafe for some reason. The only time he seems to be able to shut down the anxiety is when he is at work, in doctor mode." House told him. Stevenson turned to Chase, who was staring at his feet, and his knuckles had turned white from gripping House's hand tightly.

"Robert, could you explain to me how you feel when you have to go into a situation that makes you nervous or scared?" Chase looked up from the floor, swallowing nervously. He regretted agreeing to this. He just wanted to be at home.

"It, uh, I, um…" the Australian stuttered before turning to House with a layer of tears in his eyes. "Greg…" he whimpered softly. House pulled the kid in for a tight hug, making eye contact with the other doctor above the shaking Aussie's blonde head. Stevenson nodded silently; pulling out his prescription pad as Chase tried to calm himself in House's safe hold. After a few more moments in his boyfriend's strong embrace, he pulled away uncertainly but stayed glued to House's arm.

"Sorry…" he whispered, glancing up at his doctor quickly before looking away. Stevenson smiled gently.

"That's quite alright, Robert." He handed over the prescription page. "It says in your file that you were on fluoxetine when you were a teenager, but that obviously didn't help you, so I want to put you on Lexapro for two months to see if that helps with the anxiety and depressive episodes." He explained. "There are side effects of course; constipation, heartburn, decreased libido, ejaculation delay." Chase blushed. House grinned. "I'll start you on 10mg a day and we can go from there, okay?" Chase took the script, nodding slowly.

"Okay." He said softly, one hand going to his hair.

"As for the weight issue, I'm going to be rude and ask you to step on the scale for me." Robert stepped shakily up to the scales, making sure not to look at the number before quickly retaking his seat, after having his height measured.

"With your weight and height, you are roughly 15lbs underweight." The doctor told them. Chase had to bite back a smile, even though he hated himself for having to do so. House, on the other hand, frowned. The kid had lost more weight than he had first thought. "For now, I am only going to advise you to try to put the weight back on yourself. I'm assuming that Greg will be monitoring your eating habits from now on?" At House's brief nod, he continued. "We will weigh you again at your next appointment, and depending on if you have gained, lost, or stayed the same weight, we can decide what to do from there." Stevenson smiled encouragingly at his new patient, who obviously preferred to be the doctor other than the patient. Chase smiled nervously back, his hand twirling his golden locks around his fingers. "Is there anything else that you would like to talk about?"

"His hair." House spoke up again, gently taking hold of Chase's fiddling hand. He plays and tugs at his hair without realising. I would hate to see those pretty locks go to waste." He joked, trying to make Chase feel better. Stevenson chuckled, while Chase let out a weak grin.

"Hmm…it could be related to the anxiety, so see if taking the meds help. If not, we can try something else." House nodded, and thanked his friend, standing and shaking his hand.

"I owe you one."

"It's no problem, House. I can tell that you really care about him." House bit the inside of his lip for a moment, looking over to Chase, who was reading a poster about chlamydia by the door. He lowered his voice. "How can I help him?" Stevenson smiled. He and House had known each other since med school, but he had never seen him look so worried. So… _in love_. He placed a comforting hand on the crippled man's shoulder.

"Just be there for him. He obviously trusts you and feels safe with you. I can see the love in his eyes for you. Just hold him and make sure he knows that you will always be there." House nodded thankfully, before bidding farewell and heading out to the pharmacy with Robert in tow.

 **HOUSECHASE**

"Thank you, Greg." Chase said softly into the darkness from his stop across House's chest. They had finished packing after getting back from filling Chase's prescription, and decided to lay down for a few hours before heading to catch their flight.

"What for?" House asked, running a hand through the blonde locks that he loved.

"For everything." Chase whispered, feeling foolish. He sounded like he was in a bad American chic-flick. "For not getting mad, for not running away…for staying." He whispered. He felt lips being pressed onto his crown.

"I will always be here, okay? I'm not leaving." House promised. "You're my wombat. I've spent too long _House_ -training you to give you up." The older man laughed at his own joke.

"Haha, very funny." Chase grumbled, trying not to smile.

"Thank you." House grinned. "Now, try to get some sleep before we have to leave." Chase nodded against his chest.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this has taken so long, school has been taking up all of my time recently! I would also like to say that I know I don't tend to reply to reviews, but despite that I am EXTREMELY grateful for those of you that do take time out of your day to leave a little comment, it brightens my day a little to see what you guys have to say about this little story! I will my best in the future to reply to any reviews left, but I cannot make any promises, as I am a very awkward person! But again, please know that I am very grateful and thankful to those of you that do leave reviews. And to those of you that just read the story! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this one!


	7. Flying High

**Through Sickness and In Health  
**

 **Flying High  
**

Chase had forgotten how much he hated flying. Wait, no. How much he despises flying. Everyone thought that he just couldn't afford to go back home - which was true - but it's also because he is terrified. Ever since he was a kid, the thought of sitting in a tin can thousands of miles high for hours terrified him. His first family holiday was flying to Melbourne from Sydney, and he had wet himself when the plane took off. He was 9. So now, he was sat with House waiting to board the 24 hour flight, scared out of his mind. His leg bounced up and down erratically, and was biting his nails. He looked up as he felt House place a hand on his knee.

"Robbie, you alright?" he asked. 

"I uh, I don't like flying..." he mumbled into his hand, embarrassed. House rubbed a hand in circles on Chase's leg. 

"A lot of people don't, it's alright." Chase shook his head. 

"No, you, uh, you don't understand...my last flight was to the States to work for you, and I uh..." he paused, feeling a blush come to his cheeks. "Um, I kinda passed out and pissed myself while taking off." he whispered, waiting to hear House laugh at him. He was surprised when he felt himself being pulled into a side hug. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." House soothed. "If you pass out, we can deal with that. If you pee, you can change clothes. Don't worry about it, baby." Chase lay his head on the other man's shoulder. 

"I'm wearing a catheter just in case." he mumbled seriously. House looked at him.

"Really?" Chase grinned into House shoulder, reaching down and pulling his pant leg up, revealing an empty bag attached to his calve. House chuckled. "You never fail to surprise me." 

" _Flight 259, New Jersey, USA, to Sydney, Australia. Boarding rows A to C._ " Chase paled as they were called to board. House noticed how he was trembling as he stood up. 

"Hey," he pressed his lips softly against Chase's, trying to calm his nerves. "Nothing to worry about." Chase nodded uncertainly, clutching House's hand as they made their way to the gate. 

**CHASEHOUSE  
**

Chase was thankful that the plane was laid out in seats of two. He couldn't handle freaking out beside some stranger. He was sat at the window seat, shaking, waiting for the plane to take off. House was trying to calm his nerves but it wasn't helping. His breathing sped up as he heard the pilot speak over the intercom, announcing they would be taking off in a moment. 

"Robbie? Hey, baby, look at me." House called gently from his seat beside the Aussie. Chase turned to him with wide, terror filled eyes. "It'll be alright, okay? Nothing's gonna happen." It broke House's heart to see his lover like this. House watched as Chase braced himself against his seat, closing his eyes and holding House's hand tighter as the pilot started moving down the runway. He starting swallowing convulsively as he felt the plane tilting.

' _Not gonna throw up. Not gonna throw up._ ' Chase chanted in his head. He could hear House whispering in his ear, but all he heard was a low buzzing as the plane picked up speed. He felt tears squeeze through his tightly closed eyes as he felt his bladder loosen. Even though he was wearing a catheter, it was still fucking embarrassing. 

"Robbie, baby, we aren't taking off anymore, we can even take our belts off now." House told him, wiping a thumb over his boyfriend's cheeks, catching the falling tears. Chase nodded, loosening his grip on his seat and House's hand. "How you doing, sweetheart?" House asked when he was looking into watery green eyes, Chase's breathing finally evening out. 

"I'm okay." he whispered. "I think I peed." He honestly wasn't even sure anymore. House pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"That's okay, no need to worry about it." House kissed him again. "Do you want to go empty it?" Chase shook his head, hair going wild.

"No, uh, I think I'm just gonna stay here for just now." House nodded, placing his arm around Chase's shoulders, hoping to provide some comfort for the younger doctor. Chase placed his head gently on House's shoulder, and stared at the seat in front of them blankly.

 **CHASEHOUSE  
**

House managed to get some sleep on the 24 hour flight. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Chase. He was too nervous to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he got images of the plane crash landing, or going up in flames. There was roughly 5 hours left, and the flight attendants were coming round with dinner. Chase nudged House awake with his shoulder. House snorted as he awoke. 

"Wassa ma'er?" he mumbled, looking around wildly. Chase smirked. 

"Grubs up, Greg." He said, handing him a tray that he had taken from the air hostess.

"Oohhh, yay!" House was quick to dig in. Chase just pushed his food around his plate. "Have you had any sleep yet?" House asked, yet to notice that Chase wasn't eating.

"No. I'll be fine though." Chase mumbled tiredly. "It'll be 10pm when we land, so by the time we get to the hotel it will be around 11.30, so I'll sleep when we land, get my sleeping pattern fixed early." He explained, giving up with even trying to eat, and put his fork down. House glanced at him, concerned.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I feel kinda sick. And I have a headache." Chase took a deep breath as another wave of nausea came over him. "I'll be fine when we wake up tomorrow. It's just being in the air." House was constantly watching Chase's eating habits since he was told about the bulimia.

"I'll hold you to that." Chase grinned at him. "You emptied the catheter yet? It should be full by now."

"I, uh, I'm kinda too scared to get up…" Chase confessed quietly, avoiding looking looking at House. He felt a hand on his.

"I'll come with you? You don't have to things alone, Robbie." Chase flicked his eyes up, looking at House, feeling a blush rise up his neck.

"Okay." He whispered. With trembling hands, he unbuckled his seatbelt for the first time all flight. He slowly followed House down the aisle towards the small bathroom.

"I'll wait here for you, okay?" Chase nodded, trying not panic as he went into the small room. He quickly did what he needed to, before splashing his face with water and going back to House. "You all good?" House asked, leading the way back to their seats.

"Mm." Chase was too busy trying to focus on not passing out to string together a sentence. He wasted no time in retightening his seatbelt the moment he sat back down. "Why did I have to be born so stupidly far away?" he breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So I could love your British ass?" House teased, trying to cheer Chase up.

"Britain's closer." Chase mumbled back. "We're walking back to Princeton." He groaned.

"You might have to carry me, the cane only helps so much." House smirked.

"How is your leg doing?" Chase asked, immediately feeling guilty about not having asked before. Sitting down in a tight space for so long must feel awful on House's injured thigh. House shrugged.

"It's feels like it normally does." He answered. "I've told you before, the pain got better when we got together." Chase blushed, opening his eyes, smiling softly as House leaned in to kiss him. "If you're not gonna sleep, why don't we watch a movie?" Chase nodded, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, telling him that he could pick.

 **CHASEHOUSE**

"Oh thank God." Chase breathed as his feet landed on Australian land. He would have kissed the ground if he wasn't certain that he would fall on his face in exhaustion. He took in a deep breath, smelling the ocean faintly. "Home sweet home." He whispered to himself. How he missed this place. Part of him wanted to straight to the beach, despite the late time, but a bigger part of him wanted to collapse into bed with House. House was regretting his clothing choice – a long sleeved t-shirt with jeans. Despite it being 10pm, it was still hot for the American, and after only being off the plane for 10 minutes, he was sweating. No wonder the wombat was always freezing back in New Jersey if he grew up in this heat.

"You doing okay?" House asked as they stood by the luggage claim, hand in hand.

"Yeah." Chase nodded. "I can already feel my body returning back to normal." He yawned. "I just want to get to the hotel and sleep now. Look, that's our bags."

"There should be a cab waiting for us outside, so you can sleep soon." House promised, taking his suitcase off the conveyer belt and following Chase through the airport.

The cab ride was quicker than expected, and Chase collapsed onto the bed when they found their room, not bothering to strip any of his clothes off. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was gone. House had to untie the kid's shoes, and shuffle his jeans off, deciding to leave him in his t-shirt and boxer-briefs. Quickly stripping himself down to his boxers, House joined his boyfriend under the covers, pressing a light kiss to his cheeks before joining him in the land of sleep.


End file.
